Les nuits aux bûchers
by Spring Epava
Summary: La prêtresse de Tyr voit son royaume tomber sous les coups de la Mort Hurlante. Elle souffre et pendant ce temps, Gen, tout jeune soldat de la milice nouvellement formée par Aribeth, accompagné par Daléan le demi-orc, parcourt la ville pour mener une enquête et mettre fin à cette pandémie.
1. Oraison Funèbre

_Ceci est une fic originale librement adaptée du premier chapitre du jeu NeverWinter Nights,_

_Bonne lecture et merci à Nowae, j'ai révisé toute la fic et continue dans cette voie désormais._

* * *

_**Les nuits aux bûchers  
**_

Oraison funèbre

* * *

C'était une grande pièce toute blanche, faiblement éclairée par des lanternes par-ci par-là allumées.

Les premiers cris des tous premiers malades venaient d'êtres poussés et déjà dans certains coins de la grande salle du sanatorium – toute blanche et toute lustrée – des corps gisaient sur des bancs et des paillasses éparpillées au sol.

Des cris, des sursauts, des froissements de tissus ou bien des lèvres se poser sur des bols des murmures, des appels à l'aide discrets et surtout, des mots, des chuchotements inquiets de quelques personnes cachées, dans l'ombre des lits superposés ou des lourds rideaux.

L'air était chaud, humide, il tenaillait les gorges et les têtes, pressait contre les poitrines et se lestait de tout une batterie de toux et de crachats que les patients exultaient par intermittences.

Un grand personnage a l'allure fragile et au visage pâle entra par un porte sur le côté, avant de faire quelques pas peu assurés et de regarder avec gêne toute l'agitation autour. Une agitation morte, morte-vivante presque, sur une marge indistincte entre le royaume des vivants et celui des trépassés.

Il était richement vêtu cela dit, il devait s'agir d'un personnage d'une haute fonction. Aussi, à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'un premier corps au sol, il prit une teinte verdâtre et manque de se détourner, révulsé par la vision.

Bien vite, un petit prêtre tout habillé en blanc s'avança vers lui et parla à voix basse et cependant très claire :

"Fentick… Nos pouvoirs de font toujours rien sur les malades… Et il semblerait que d'autres présentent encore les symptômes…"

"Qu'on les amène au sanatorium, nous devons tenter de soigner un maximum de personnes si nous voulons calmer l'épidémie." Répondit le prêtre.

"J'aimerais vous dire que cela n'est pas sans risques, mais… Il semblerait que des familles entières soient aussi trouvées malades… A vrai dire, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment la maladie se transmet encore, si elle est grandement ou faiblement contagieuse… Les gens qui la contractent ne semblent pas avoir de liens particuliers entre eux, même si pour l'instant, la majorité a résidé au nid des mandants…"

"Oui, c'est là que le problème doit se nicher… Mais tu sais bien comment il nous est impossible de fermer les portes de ce quartier. Ça serait les mettre à mort vu la situation là-bas… Toute personne qui se rend au nid finit par attraper le virus n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aucune idée, nous ne pouvons pas encore affirmer une telle chose… Et nous ne savons pas encore de quel type de maladie il s'agit… Les ouvrages de médecine ne font correspondirent aucune pandémie aussi virulente avec les symptômes rencontrés. Ce n'est ni la peste noire, ni la lèpre… et cela tue en un temps record. Tout ce que nous pouvons avancer, c'est que ce n'e…"

Mais quelqu'un interrompit leur dialogue : la voix enrouée et salit d'une personne qui se trouvait à quelques pas :

_C__ito, longe, tarde__._

Le prêtre se tut et fit une mine triste, frottant un peu ses mains moites.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de désespérer… Et non, nous ne fuirons pas… Neverwinter a déjà connu bien des crises, ce n'est pas une maladie qui va venir troubler la perle du nord ! Je crois en elle ! Je crois en Aribeth pour sûr ! Personne pas même une vermine inconnue de pourra décimer tout un peuple…"

Un cri de femme résonne alors dans l'imposante pièce, calmant les ardeurs de Fentick :

"Ma sœur va mourir ! Aidez-là bon sang ! Faites quelque chose !"

Deux ou trois médecins s'attroupent alors autour d'un lit mais il semble qu'il soit déjà trop tard puisque bientôt, les gens s'écartent et le frère pleure sur le corps livide que l'on a laissé.

Le petit homme murmura alors ces mots à l'oreille de Fentick :

Nous devons récupérer les créatures aquafondiennes… Aribeth a eut raison de garder un œil sur ces hommes… Ils avaient bien l'intention de les prendre et de les éloigner le plus possible du château. S'ils les enlèvent, c'est qu'ils ont bien un rapport avec cette maladie…

"Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne croyais pas ç cette histoire de complot… Cela ma paraît dangereux de l'affirmer dès maintenant et surtout… Cette histoire nous fait tous perdre la tête. Comment penses-tu que des gens peuvent survivre s'ils décident de contaminer tout le monde et de laisser les gens sans antidote ?"

"En prenant pour eux le remède pardi ! Je reste persuadé comme la prêtresse que ces créatures sont l'unique façon de soigner la maladie…"

"Aribeth a bien des idées… Je serais tenter de la croire si ce qu'elle affirmait n'était aussi grave… Non… Non ! C'est impossible… Pas Neverwinter… Pas nos propres amis…"

Une nouvelle fois, la vois enrouée s'éleva dans l'air :

_C__ito, longe, tarde__._

J'avais observé la scène depuis le départ et ne put m'empêcher de me redresser pour aller vers Fentick et le petit prêtre.

A ce moment, Fentick se retourna vers moi et eut un sourire peiné :

"C'est du latin… et cela veut dire que qu'il faut partir, loin, et y rester…"

"Le genre de choses que les gens criaient pendant la grande peste noire… Celle qui a fait des millions de morts…" Ajouta le petit prêtre.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de serrer mon épée fermement, comme soudain décidé.


	2. Au Serpent Luisant

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Les nuits aux bûchers  
**_

_Au serpent luisant_

* * *

C'était la nuit, au cœur de Neverwinter et les gens rentraient lentement à leurs maisons sur toute une série de rues parallèles. L'air était froid et chargé d'une nappe fiévreuse qui faisait couler sur les fronts des traînées de sueur.

Je marchais seul, parcourant les chaussées humides à son rythme et parvient à une première auberge : "Le serpent luisant".

Je m'approchai lentement du comptoir, manqua de se faire renverser par des ivrognes de passage qui crient plus fort que des truies écorchées, et tenta de commander quelque chose, mais personne ne semblait être à son écoute derrière.

"Ohoh ! Il a quelqu'un ici ?"

"Ne vous fatiguez pas, personne ne s'intéresse aux nouveaux..."

"Au nouveau ? ... Comment... ?"

"Parce qu'on ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin pardi !"

"Neverwinter est pourtant une vile immense..." Je répondis sceptique.

"Certes, mais ici tout le monde se connaît, et il faut avoir des relations pour boire tranquillement ici. Allez, dîtes-moi qui vous êtes !"

"Ah... Je suis simplement un soldat en vadrouille..."

"Ah oui ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant."

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, comme pour me défendre:

"Je débute." Je lançai un regard désintéressé autour de moi. "En fait j'ai commencé ce matin même..."

"Oui, vous avez l'air de débarquer... La ville n'est pas trop effrayante la nuit ?" S'amusa-t-il.

"J'avoue bien qu'il y a des endroits plutôt étranges ici, mais pas au point d'êtres effrayants."

"Vous devriez avoir peur pourtant, c'est bien en ce moment qu'il faut avoir peur..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous savez au sujet du fléau vous-même ?"

"Moi ? Pas grand chose ! Et cessez un peu vos questions ! C'est moi qui était sensé vous les poser en premier lieu."

"Vous avez décidez ça tout seul alors... il ne me semble pas avoir demandé une telle chose."

"Enfin..." Le client s'arrosa le gosier avec un verre d'une couleur inquiétante. "La mort hurlante est juste une maladie comme les autres. Elle fait simplement plus de morts parce que les gens là-bas n'ont aucune hygiène..."

"Là-bas ?"

"Oui, là-bas... Au _nid des mendiants_. C'est là que tout a commencé si je ne m'abuse ! C'est pour ça que les gens d'en haut se demandent s'ils ne vont pas isoler ce quartier._ Il soupire et rit un peu._ Après tout, ils sont déjà bien assez dans la merde... Autant les finir, hein ? _Son regard interrogateur est lancé sur Gen. _Après tout, vive Ariberth, vive Tyr, vive Nasher et tout le monde. Ils sont bien planqués dans leur château à attendre que ça se passe..."

"S'ils ne faisaient qu'attendre, je ne serais pas là en face de vous à l'heure qu'il est..."

"Ah oui ? Vous êtes une des fameuses recrues envoyées par Aribeth ? C'est ça notre armée ?"

"Ce n'est pas une armée... Nous sommes surtout là pour enquêter et retrouver des ingrédients pour soign..."

"Mais il n'y a aucun soin a donner ! La maladie ne se soigne que par les bonnes habitudes ! Je ne dis pas que ces gens du nid doivent attendre la mort, mais en même temps, depuis le départ ils sont maudits. Par tous. Par nous tous puisqu'ils sont isolés dès le départ. La pauvreté a fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés ainsi, nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand chose..."

"Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas de remède ?"

"Mais ça mon petit soldat, ils vous l'ont fait croire avant de vous envoyer au casse-pipe ! Les gens du château n'en ont rien à faire de vos trognes, mieux, ils vous mentent en vous faisant croire à des mythes... Un remède... Un remède contre quoi ? Contre quoi au juste ? J'aimerais bien savoir ! Personne n'est au courant que c'est une maladie inconnue ? Que personne, même pas les médecins et les moins de Luskan ne connaissaient jusqu'alors ?"

_Je me tus un instant et prit une mine triste._

"Je préfère bien vivre avec cet espoir là..."

"Vous êtes mignon, en attendant, vos enquêtes n'avancent pas beaucoup il semblerait... Allez,_ il sourit_, ne vous abattez pas ! A toux maux uns solution ! Tant que les infectés resteront en dehors des murs du cœur de la ville, nous serons en sécurité. C'est une simple question... de sécurité à mettre en place."

"Une simple question, de limite à ne pas franchir..."

"Une simple question, de ligne fictive..."

Et notre conversation s'arrêta là, je laissais cet inconnu à son verre et tenta de trouver de quoi occuper mes yeux pendant les prochaines minutes. Forte heureusement pour moi, un curieux personnage me regardait depuis un coin sombre de la taverne. Aussitôt que mes yeux croisaient les siens, je ressentais l'envie irrésistible de lui parler.


	3. Daléan

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Les nuits aux buchers **_

Daléan

* * *

Je me suis approché du grand demi-orc avec précaution, tout en l'observant de plus en plus attentivement. Pas de doute… Un demi-orc, peut-être venait-il des plaines du sud, ou même d'un autre continent ? Qui sait ? En attendant, je le regardais fixement, de petits yeux sombres et cachés par d'épaisses paupières à demie-close, et des poils grimpants le long de ses tempes.

Je fis un mouvement de la main. Aussitôt, il prit peur et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de toucher le mur avec son lourd sac de voyage.

* * *

"Oh, excusez-moi…" Je bredouillai.

Le demi-orc semblait craintif, presque sur la défensive.

"Bien, je me nomme Gen… Il semblerait que nous nous connaissions, non ?"

"Non, je ne te… vous connais pas…"

"Ma foi, votre accent est discernable mais vous parlez bien le commun. D'où venez-vous ?"

"Je suis un ancien Uthgardt !"

"Un barbare, n'est-ce pas ?" Je demandai, de plus en plus intéressé.

"Oui, comme vous voulez…"

"Pourquoi me regardez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?" Je m'assis avec lui.

"Je… Je protège. Je protège sire de l'homme au comptoir."

"Vous parlez du client de tout à l'heure ?"

"Oui. C'est un homme dangereux…" Dit-il en se grattant une oreille.

"Vraiment ? Vous venez souvent par ici ?"

"Oui, il est dangereux de parler à l'homme au comptoir. Lui fait des affaires étranges avec les autres personnes ici…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ?"

"Je suis un mercenaire."

"Je vois… Donc vous aussi vous recherchez un client ?"

"Je cherche à me rendre… utile."

"C'est tout à votre honneur… Attendez, je vais vous offrir un verre !"

Je détournai un instant et leva sa main en l'air, peut-être que cette fois, accompagné d'un demi-orc, on ferait attention à lui.

Bien vite, une serveuse à peine vêtue d'un fichu enroulé autour de son corps mince et blanc s'approcha et, à la vue des deux personnages fit un petit sourire gêné :

"Ah… Que puis-je pour vous... ?"

"Servez-vous les deux meilleures pintes de la ville."

"Mais…" Tenta de protesté le mercenaire.

"C'est entendu !"

Et elle repartit rapidement pour aller rejoindre les sous-sols.

Maintenant seuls, je souriais à mon voisin de table et me mettais bien face à lui pour mieux l'observer:

"Bien, voilà qui est fait… Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir votre nom !"

"Pourquoi donc êtes-vous gentil… avec Dalean… ?"

"Parce que Dalean me plaît bien. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour une mission… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ?"

"Oui, je vois bien… " Daléan grinçait des dents. "Alors vous voulez un mercenaire pour une mission ?"

"Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait ça."

"Je suis un demi-orc, barbare, je sais me battre et je vous suivrais partout où vous irez…"

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter de tout cela… Je suis persuadé que tu as de grandes capacités."

"Alors, Dalean est engagé ? J'ai du mal à vous comprendre."

Je fermai yeux un court instant pour apprécier la tranquilité des environs ainsi que le souffle chaud et bien présent de l'orc.

"Oui, oui, je t'engage dès maintenant et nous partons sur le champ si tu le veux bien. Ce n'est pas que je veux te presser ou quoi que se soit, mais la ville semble être en état d'effervescence en ce moment."

"Oui, Neverwinter va mal…"

"J'espère que nous pourrons aller et venir sans trop de problèmes dans la ville…"

"Daléan a du mal à marcher en ville…"

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Les gens ont peur de Daléan… Ils… Ils peuvent avoir peur de moi."

"Ne les écoute pas, se sont des idiots. Un jour ils se regarderont dans la glace et ils crieront leur douleur ! Haha, allez, nos breuvages arrivent !"

* * *

La serveuse revenait en effet avec deux généreuses chopes mousses en main. L'ambiance dans la taverne semblait s'améliorer et il y avait un peu plus de lumière tout à coup, comme si les verres éclairaient un peu nos deux visages.

"Merci bien !"

Et Gen sortit de sa petite sacoche quelques pièces que la serveuse examina un peu avant de ranger dans un repli de son fichu blanc.

"Daléan doit payer aussi…"

"Non… je t'en pris. Je te paierai bientôt de toute façon pour tes services. Je suis un peu misérable en fait : j'arrive et je t'engage alors que tu as peut-être d'autres obligations…"

"Je suis à vos ordres maintenant. Je n'ai rien d'autre…"

"Oui, c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, mais enfin… Alors, j'aimerais cependant en connaître un peu plus sur toi avant de partir en mission… Que faisais-tu de beau avant de venir à Neverwinter ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à y aller finalement ?"

"… Je suis arrivé dans la ville il y a des années. Mais, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler. Pas de ça."

"Oh… Je comprends… Alors contentons-nous de boire alors, et de savourer l'instant présent…"

"Que veut dire_… Savourer_ ?"

"Cela veut dire apprécier, aimer, mais en encore plus fort…"

"Daléan doit faire beaucoup de progrès…"

"Mais tu es sur la bonne voie, mon ami… Et cesse de parler de toi à la troisième personne. Ne dis pas Daléan, dis simplement Je…"

"Oui… Je vais essayer…"

Je souriais profondément à ce nouveau compagnon de voyage.


	4. Espoir

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Les nuits aux bûchers  
**_

Espoir

* * *

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se rencontrent.

J'ai ensuite fermé ma bouche et me suis tut, laissant les feux de la taverne m'envahir, le réchauffer. L'atmosphère était une douce illustration de conte de fée. Les sons, les voix autours, et même les odeurs un peu agressives par moment, tout cela forme quelque chose. J'aimerais tant que cela dure encore, que cela perdure et soit encore agréable ainsi pour l'éternité.

A ce moment précis sans doute, je sens que j'ai oublié, complètement oublié cette histoire de mort hurlante, que ce n'est finalement, qu'un fléau terré dans les murs extérieurs, et que les gens au cœur de la ville ne ressentiront peut-être jamais l'horreur qu'il y a là-bas…

Car je suppose, oui, Gen suppose que là-bas, c'est très différent. Et pourtant, là-bas, il faudra bien s'y rendre… Dès demain sans doute, car il se fait déjà tard, mais dès demain nous irons voyager et trouver les créatures aquafondiennes. C'est ce qu'Aribeth a demandé…

Je revois son visage, nacré, perlé de petites touches luisantes, placée sous les rayons du soleil.

Le temps s'était alors arrêté.

J'avais alors pensé que toute ma vie aurait pu se contenir en cet instant : Moi, contemplant Aribeth, tous deux sous la lumière qui entrait comme dans une icône religieuse à travers un grand carreau de vitrail. Les pierres étaient jaunes, belles, fortes et puissantes, elles retenaient l'édifice robuste et tranquille d'une chapelle au cœur du château de Neverwinter.

Ce château… Aribeth, me demandant à tout prix de retrouver les créatures.

Ses yeux qui brillaient entre des sanglots retenus.

Elle semblait si atteinte, si peinée en même temps si digne, si fière de lui. Si fière et si confiante malgré tout en l'avenir, malgré toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées. Une femme forte, déterminée, dévouée à tout pour son peuple et son église.

Tyr…

J'avais réussi à traverser l'assaut des assassins de la guilde.

Toute une promotion exterminée, presque entièrement exterminée par des gens de leur propre ville.

Ces traîtres…

Il faudra les retrouver, comprendre, les châtier.

On ne peut supprimer la vie d'êtres humains.

Et avec tout ça, la mort hurlante qui gagnait de jours en jours du terrain.

Quelle horreur, quelle horreur encore.

Il faudra l'arrêter.

Bientôt, les créatures aquafondiennes seraient entre nos mains et un remède serait prêt. J'y crois, j'y croît de plus en plus.

La douce lueur de la chapelle l'irradie et je pourrais m'endormir dans ce rêve, dans cette fantaisie, dans cette petite parenthèse méditative.

Mais j'étais en face de Daléan. Et tout deux on s'apprêtait à partir.

Il est temps.


	5. Jaunisse

_Suite !_

* * *

_**Les nuits aux bûchers  
**_

Jaunisse

* * *

Moi et Daléan parcourions les sombres ruelles, à l'est du quartier mondain de Neverwinter. Sur le chemin, quelques rares badauds qui trainaient encore aux environs de minuits se retournaient et semblaient se méfier de la carrure de Daléan. C'est que le grand homme semblait non seulement massif mais également un peu monstrueux pour certains passants dont l'imagination se trouve fertilisée par le soir.

"Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui vous regardent ainsi…" Je glissai à mon coéquipier.

"Les humains ne sont pas habitués à nous voir en ville avec eux…"

"Soit, vous êtes différents de nous… Mais les elfes alors ? Avec le grande taille, leur visage trop fin et leurs oreilles étirées, ils sont bien difformes aussi, non ? Par rapport à nous ?"

"S'il ne s'agissait que de forme… Nous les barbares et vous les humains c'est une longue histoire. Nos tribus se sont battues longtemps ensembles."

Je réfléchissais aux paroles de son tout neuf compagnon et remarqua alors une vieille dame frémir en nous regardant passer. Les traits de son visage craquelé se plissèrent avec une force déconcertante on pourrait presque deviner un masque de cire tomber à l'instant, tant elle semblait choquer par ce qui se présentait à elle.

"Non, je ne comprends toujours pas. Ce la reste un mystère. Même si nos nations ont pu êtres en conflits, je ne vois pas ce qui peut les motiver… OU alors sont-ils si ignorants que cela ?"

"C'est vous qui vous posez trop de questions. Les gens fuient, c'est tout. Ils s'habitueront."

"Ou pas. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ville, un demi-orc de plus ou de moins peut faire bien des malheurs. Il suffit que des gens encore un peu plus haineux qu'eux nous aperçoivent et Tyr seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de nous…"

"Alors je vous protégerai…."

Je détournai mon regard des rues humides et froides pour observer Daléan un instant, manquant de lâcher grand sourire gêné. Me contenant, je lui tendis ma main et il accepta sans mot dire.

"Je suis impressionné par ton niveau en commun…"

Nos mains si différentes se rencontrent un instant, le temps d'une rapide poignée de main que je considérai comme honnête, avant de reprendre la route vers d'autres établissements.

Ce n'était plus l'heure d'enquêter (et les passants étaient de moins en moins fiables à cette heure, qui sait sur quel énergumène on pourrait à présent tomber), aussi il fallait se replier et trouver un coin agréable et surtout accueillant pour se reposer.

L'auberge suivante se prénommait élégamment « _Sanglier Jaune_ » et affichait des couleurs attrayantes. La façade de bois était illuminée par des fortes teintes ocres et les eaux noirs qui ruisselaient sur les pavés, se gorgeant goute par goutte de cette substance écarlate.

"Cet endroit est parfait…"

Nous entrions dans l'établissement et une odeur de vinasse rance nous parvint aussitôt aux narines. Daléan expira violement de l'air plusieurs fois, devant quelques clients attablés, le regardant avec plus de tristesse que de dégoût.

"Viens."

J'entraînai le barbare avec moi près du comptoir assez sordide au dessus duquel quelques grands morceaux de viandes pendaient en tout quiétude, libérant à chaque petite secousse des filets de sang. Au moins, leur viande était assez fraiche il semblerait.

Le tavernier nous accueilli :

"Oui ?"

"Nous cherchons une chambre pour la nuit…"

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à mon voisin :

"Une suffira ? Je peux trouver de la place pour le demi-orc…"

"Non merci, il suffit que cela soit assez grand."

"Je vais vous trouver ça…" Et ils se détourna pour regarder quelques pages étalées devant lui.

Je lançai un regard confiant à Daléan, quand un cri aiguë brisa mon sourire naissant :

"Qu'il aille à la porcherie ! Saleté !"

Daléan ne fit pas un geste, continua d'expirer plus calmement l'air moite et chargé. Aussitôt, je me retournai et scrutai avec ennui les quelques masses noires qui sont recroquevillées dans un coin de la taverne :

"Tu ne réponds pas ?" Je demandai à Daléan.

"Je n'ai pas envie, non…"

"Tu t'es habitué à leurs remarques stériles je suppose…"

De nouveau, les cris de la cliente nous remuèrent :

"Je ne veux pas dormir avec un monstre dans l'auberge !"

Ma voix s'éleva elle aussi dans les ténèbres :

"Fermez donc votre clapet ! Vous croyez que vous pouvez gueuler vos insultes comme bon vous semble ?"

Quelques secondes, puis la cliente s'avança pour sortir de l'obscurité. Sa face brune, fine, et ses yeux où dansaient les flammes des lanternes s'éveillèrent :

"Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçons d'un blanc bec qui se croît supérieur. Vous êtes en présence de personnes honnêtes ici, nous cherchons juste à nous reposer en venant ici…"

Je lui souriais :

"Mais, c'est exactement ce que nous cherchions à faire madame…"

La cliente commença à tourner autour de moi méthodiquement :

"Et que faites-vous donc au Sanglier Jaune très cher ? Vous et votre… Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle relation vous entretenez avec cette… chose…"

Dernière elle, une autre voix, bien plus grave, s'éleva dans l'air :

"Amalia ! Cesse de te faire remarquer bons sang !"

La femme se retourna vers le vide sombre :

"Tu n'as pas à rougir Fred ! Mais secoue-toi un peu bon sang ! Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes convictions : Si je me lève, enfin, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison et la raison… C'est ceci !" Elle visa Daléan du doigt, toujours dos à elle au comptoir. "Je ne supporte pas, et je parle pour tous les clients de la taverne, je ne supporte pas ce genre de foire dans un bon établissement ! Les monstres sont à la forêt, qu'ils restent dans leurs cavernes et laissent les braves gens entre eux. Quand je pense que ces orcs trouvent même du travail au port, alors même que nos propres hommes n'ont plus un sous pour manger en ces temps ! Je me lève, je me lève parce que j'en ai assez de voir ces gens nous prendre notre territoire."

"Je vois… Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus…" Je marmonnai.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus !" Ajouta la cliente.

"Amalia ! Ça suffit maintenant !"

"Tais-toi Fred, tais-toi ou exprime-toi enfin ! Moi j'ose le faire ! Dis enfin ce que tu penses tout bas, ou ce que tu me répètes à chaque fois ! Tu n'aimes pas les orcs, tu ne les as jamais aimés…"

"On ne peut vous faire entendre raison apparemment… Vous me paraissez bien trop vissée."

"Oui, exactement damoiseau, vissée, et au bon endroit. Quand on a es convections, on se doit de les tenir."

"Cependant… vous admettrez que ce soir, dans cette auberge, vous ne pouvez rien faire…"

Amalia se tendit vers moi, intriguée :

"Comment ça… ? Allez-y, développez monsieur, ou laissez enfin la créature parler puisqu'il paraît qu'ils sont si fiers de nous imiter…" Elle cracha dans notre direction. "Pourriture."

* * *

Daléan se retourna alors, le visage fatigué, mais un lérer sourire au coin de grande bouche. Il reste ainsi, à regarder Amalia.

Amalia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer :

"Attendez, c'est ça votre demi-orc ?"

"Il n'a rien d'une méchante bête, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça… Fred ? Tu as vu ? Tu as vu son visage ? Ahaha ! Son visage si benêt ! Eh ! Réveille-toi là-dedans ! Cerveau ! Où-es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

Elle rit de plus belle.

"Daléan est sans doute plus sage que vous madame, votre cynisme ne fait que m'en convaincre d'avantage…" Dis-je avec calme.

Amalia me sourit gaiment :

"Oui, oui monsieur, j'ai bien compris que vous défendiez votre fidèle ami le grand orc ! Mais allez-y, dites ce qu'il vous plaît sur moi ! Moi au moins, il me reste de la dignité ! De la dignité humaine ! Regardez-le franchement monsieur, et dites moi que cette créature a une âme ! Car je ne saurais vraiment le deviner comme ça ! A-t-il même été conçu par le ventre d'une ogresse ? Dire que l'on laisse ces animaux entrer chez nous !"

"Vous commencez à nous faire sérieusement peur… Jamais votre seule volonté ne pourra nous faire partir d'ici… Vous savez, c'est bien là tout votre problème, il sourit, vous êtes complètement obnubilée par votre conviction, soit, mais vous négligez celle des autres. Et par delà même les convictions… il y a la liberté… Et ça… Vous semblez vouloir y toucher. Mais on ne touche pas…"

"Ah ! Votre gueule vous ! Vos discours moralisateurs sont si récurrents ! Blablabla, oui la ville est une espace ouvert, oui nous nous devons de partager les choses avec tout le monde ! Vous êtes un pauvre enfant monsieur, sans aucune idée de ce que le mal est ! C'est eux, c'est bien eux qui ont apporté la maladie avec leurs rituels bizarres ! Se sont eux !" Elle criai. "Eux !"

Daléan monta les escaliers de l'auberge, échappant à la suite de l'altercation.

"Voyez… Vous avez blessé mon ami…" Commentais-je.

"Mais oui, alors c'est bien votre ami… ? Quelle surprise magnifique, vos parents seront ravis ! Enfin ! Quel bel exemple pour notre petite ville ! Et si je m'achetais un orc esclave tiens ! Pour me tenir compagnie !"

"Je ne l'ai pas acheté !" Dis-je froidement.

"Sans rire ! Ça se voit qu'il n'est pas votre ami ! Vous l'avez ramassé sur les docks de la ville et vous le trainez avec vous maintenant ? En le payant une misère pour qu'il vous accompagne dans les rues !"

Je criai à mon tour :

"Fermez là, immonde ! Comment vous osez ? Je l'ai recruté pour qu'il m'aide à sauver la ville, et aussi votre sale trogne madame !"

"Il ne manquerait plus ça ! Allez donc vous faire empoisonner tiens ! Cela nous fera deux abrutis de moins…"

Je me détournai alors, remerciant le gars du comptoir et m'excusant pour la gêne que nous avions amené et monta à mon tour les escaliers.

Amalia fit quelques sous les lumières blafardes de la taverne, s'agitant comme elle pouvait.

"Comment vous pouvez juste porter autant de bons sentiments ? Misérable…"

Je ne répondis pas et parvint à la chambre que le gérant lui a indiquée.

* * *

A l'étage, il fait plus chaud et l'air est moins infect. Une petite odeur d'urine séchée parcourt les couloirs, mais l'atmosphère est bien plus détendue.

Aussi, je trouvai Daléan allongé, en demi-sommeil apparemment et me couchai sur une paillasse non loin de lui.

A quelques mètres, reposait le grand Daléan qui sifflait doucement du nez. Sa figure d'orc est faiblement adoucie par l'obscurité environnante. Je me rappellais encore de la tête des clients, quand ils ont vu son nouveau coéquipier arriver à la taverne, quand certains ont même crié. Cette femme surtout.

C'était ainsi : les gens devenaient violents autour d'eux. Et le moindre petit signe de défaillance peut vous faire perdre la vie. Les gens sont impitoyables avec l'hygiène et la santé que l'on aborde. Un faux pas, et vous vous retrouvez suspecté de porter la mort avec vos vêtements. Alors être un orc n'arrange pas les choses. Enfin, un demi-orc pour être plus précis. Non, vraiment pas.

Aussi, je finis par m'endormir doucement, me laissant gagner à des visions étranges où je me voyais, acculé contre un mur, emprisonné par de grandes ombres, pleurant des larmes chaudes et mordant dans un bout de tissus.

Plus le rêve avançait, plus il se faisait brumeux et monstrueux. Surtout, il y avait ces deux yeux. Deux yeux bleus d'une grande figure sombre se figeant dans mon esprit. Je pris peur, criai à maintes reprises, et finis par retrouver le sourire quand mon rêve prit fin.

Dehors, le maigre soleil glacé lèche lascivement le toit des maisons.

_C'est le premier jour._


	6. Aux portes de la Péninsule

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Les nuits aux bûchers  
**_

Aux portes de la Péninsule

* * *

_Écouter: Neverwinter Nights OST - City Slum Day_

Le début du périple commença dans la Péninsule, ce quartier dont beaucoup m'avait déjà parlé à l'académie. Nous avions fais quelques emplettes aux marchés de la ville principale, emportant surtout de quoi manger et nous soigner une fois sur place. Ainsi enfargés, nous nous sommes rendus aux portes bien gardés de ce quartier de la prison.

Deux petits costauds faisaient comme si nous n'existions pas, puis, après avoir compris par notre énervement que l'on souhaitait réellement passer, l'un deux a avertit un grand homme de plus de deux mètres, affublé d'un fatras noir sur la tête, parlant un commun exécrable :

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à la Péninsule mes petits gars, hein ? »

« Nous sommes en mission commandée. » Répondis-je tout simplement.

« Ah oui… ? »

Le gars n'a pas l'air convaincu, aussi il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à côté de moi pour reluquer mon ami Daléan :

« Et l'orc aussi il veut faire un tour au paradis ? »

« Oui… » J'ai enchaîné tout de suite. « Aribeth nous envoi, autant dire que vous ne pouvez pas refuser le passage… »

« Non, effectivement, je peux pas vous le refuser, je peux rien vous refuser dans l'état. La pauvre Aribeth, elle doit en avoir du chagrin en ce moment… Sa ville flambe de partout et c'est tout juste si on a assez de bois pour brûler les cadavres… »

« Oui… » J'ai acquiescé aux horreurs.

« Quelle est la situation à la prison ? » Demanda alors Daléan.

Le type de l'entrée parut choqué d'entendre une voix aussi douce émaner de la bouche du demi-orc, il resta interdit quelques instants, avant de finalement rire :

« Ha, bah c'est la mort mes amis… Y'a eu une récente rébellion, enfin, y paraît. Y'a tellement peu de gens qui font le transit entre là-bas et ici… Tellement de courageux et de survivants pour nous dire comment ça évolue. Mais en tout cas, ça évolue vite. Paraît que la prison est occupée par tous les plus dangereux criminels du pays et que rien ni personne ne pourra les déloger… »

« Et les gardes ? » Je risquai.

« Tous mort, nom d'un dragon ! Tous ! Enfin c'est ce qui paraît ! »

Je lançais un regard inquiet à mon co-équipier avant de faire comprendre au garde que l'on voulait passer. Mais le type s'interposa encore :

« Vous êtes bien sûrs ? »

« C'est notre mission… » J'ai répondu, presque amer.

« Ohla, me faites pas cette tête, faites gaffe à vous ! Les prisonniers c'est pas le pire ! Y'a mille fois pire ! Y'a c'te mort hurlante qui déblaie le passage dans toutes les ruelles, c'est dingue ! Là-bas quand la maladie rend les gens fous et les bandits encore plus dégénérés… »

« Peu importe, on évitera les ennuis… »

« Vous êtes marrants vous… »

Le garde se mit à ricaner :

« Vous êtes marrants… comment on peut éviter les ennuis dans un pareil endroit ! C'est le pire que vous puissiez faire… »

« Vous pensez qu'il faut laisser les choses se faire là-bas ? Et que les prisonniers puissent comme ça se divertir ? »

« Ils font bien c'qu'ils veulent… Tant qu'ils approchent pas du cœur de la ville, ça me va. »

« Allez, on en a assez entendu. » J'ai sifflé et moi et Daléan passons en force la porte pour pénétrer dans les premiers retranchements du fléau de la mort hurlante.

* * *

Nous marchions lentement, sentant l'odeur tenace des cadavres brûlés se frayer un chemin dans nos narines. Autour des fumées âcres se déversaient dans le ciel nuageux, on ne voyait plus aucune petite tâche bleu dans ce ciel, c'était même plus un ciel, tout juste une toile de fond, un décor peint à vif et surtout mal peint.

Et déjà, les premiers cris d'hommes ou de femmes qui perçait le calme.

Daléan, la tête sombre, avançait comme moi la tête à l'affut du moindre bruit.

J'étais glacé, littéralement, et plus nous nous éloignons des barricades construites pour limiter l'attaque des prisonniers sur la porte, plus mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine.

Je sentais comme ça, ma maigre armure, toute prête à affronter mes premiers véritables ennemis. J'en tremblais.

« Tu es prêt Daléan ? » Je lui soufflais.

« Oui… »


	7. Combat de fumées

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Les nuits aux bûchers  
**_

Combat de fumées

* * *

Nous commençâmes moi et Daléan à chercher dans les premiers décombres de maisons qui s'offraient à nous le moindre signe de vie, même insignifiant. Mais le quartier était désert, les rues, détruites, jonchées d'éclats de bois, de sang et de quelques cadavres, de vieilles fontaines, écrasées, littéralement éclatées par des blocs de pierre, et des lanternes en morceaux à tous les coins.

Je reculai un instant, ivre.

« Tout va bien maître ? »

« Oui… Juste cette odeur… Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fort. » Et je lui lançai un regard de reproche. « Et ne m'appelle pas maître, tu veux bien ? Gen suffira. »

« Entendu… »

Alors que nous gagnions une petite place où des caisses éparpillées brûlaient dans un long chuchotement, j'entendis les voix distinctes d'hommes plus loin. En nous approchant encore un peu plus, Daléan et moi finirent par entrevoir une petit groupe de personnes, maigrement vêtues, debout, apparemment en pleine dispute.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? » Demanda Daléan.

« Sédos nous a indiqué qu'un des prisonniers avait certainement la clef de la prison sur lui. Leur chef... »

« Mais il y a beaucoup de prisonniers… »

« Oui, j'imagine, plus que d'habitants, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. »

Je me redressai et Daléan me retint immédiatement par l'épaule :

« Maître… Gen… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Reste là pour l'instant, je vais tenter de parler avec eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de délirer. »

* * *

Je sortis alors du coin du mur et commençai à m'approcher. Je marchais vers eux, alors que tout était contre moi dans l'instant présent. Les fumées autour d'eux s'amplifiaient à mesure que je les rejoignais. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu et chaque nouveau pas me rapprochait dangereusement de leurs silhouettes hérissées. Je ne savais même plus quoi faire face à eux.

Et soudain, l'un des hommes se tourna sa tête vers moi. Il était pâle, une grande barbe hirsute au visage, et les yeux révulsés par la colère ou la folie peut-être bien. Aussitôt, il poussa un mugissement :

« Ehh, eh bien ! Eh les gars, regardez ce qu'on nous envoi. »

Je reculai un court instant, tandis que Daléan prenait position tout près de moi.

« Attendez ! » Dis-je aux prisonniers qui sortaient leurs armes en piteux états. « On veux juste des informations sur la prison, baissez-vous armes ! »

Les trois hommes de la bande ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que je disais. Le plus grand me souris avec simplicité :

« Alors les rebuts de la ville nous envoient des pigeons voyageurs, hein ? »

« Ils ont pas honte ?! » S'exaspéra le deuxième.

« On les éventre ! » Ajouta le barbu.

« Ouais ! » Cria le premier en caressant une vieille serpe toute rouillée qui me fit frissonner.

Daléan se mit devant moi, tirant sa grande hache double. Ainsi portée elle paraissait encore plus impressionnante, on aurait dit qu'elle avait grandit d'un seul coup.

Mais je ne comptais pas rester en dehors du combat s'il y en avait bien un, aussi je m'avançai encore, quitte à pousser mon coéquipier sur le côté :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Nous en tout cas on ne vous veut aucun mal ! »

« Ouais… »

« A d'autres ! C'est le seigneur Nasher qui envoi des incapables pour nous raisonner, ha ! »

« Qu'on les crève ! »

« Tu mens l'ami ! » Me cria le grand.

« Et pourquoi je vous mentirais ? »

« Parce que vous voulez juste nous tuer ! Et ça depuis le départ ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils :

« Personne ne cherche à vous tuer, on veux simplement éviter un maximum de victimes… » Je repris mon souffle. « Qui vous dirige ? »

« « Tu peux toujours crever ! » Sifflota le second prisonnier.

« On vous dira pas… »

« Et puis on sait ce que vous allez nous faire ! » Continua le barbu. « Ça ne peut finir que comme ça… Dans le sang. »

« Qui vous a libéré alors ? Vous savez ? Quand ? » Je perdais patience.

« Oulà, doucement l'ami, tu vas nous faire une crise ! » S'amusa l'un deux.

« Il pose trop de questions ! »

« Ecoutez ! » Je leur criai dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent tout commentaire. « Vous avez l'air en bonne santé et conscient de ce que vous faites, alors dites moi… Qui a organisé l'émeute à la prison ? »

Le plus grand prisonnier changea alors d'expression :

« Mais qui te dit qu'on est en bonne santé, hein ? » Il montra alors les haillons dans lesquels il était. « Et les rats ? Et la peste ? Et la fièvre jaune tu connais ? »

Le deuxième se mit à faire une grimace des plus effrayantes :

« On n'est pas conscients de ce qu'on fait, non… on est des fous, des malades haha, tu vois… » Il s'approcha encore, tendant son arme vers moi. « Des fous y'en a mais des comme nous… On est capables de tout. Et on n'écoutera personne ! »

* * *

Je reculai, sentant qu'ils se jouaient de moi et que plus j'en dirais, plus je les exciterais.

Mais faut-il donc réellement les tuer pour se débarrasser d'eux ?

Vraiment ?

Sédos avait parlé d'éradiquer la rébellion…

Alors éradiquer c'est bien ça ? C'est cela que vous souhaitez ?

Je sors d'un coup sec, encore le geste tinté de remords, ma petite lame courbée et le tend vers eux en guise d'avertissement :

« Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix… »

« Non ! Effectivement, on ne vous en laisse aucun ! »

Et le plus grand fonça sur moi tête baissée, serpe devant lui. Je reçu un premier coup que je parais avec difficulté. Il était lourd, et avait mis toute sa force dans ce mouvement, contrairement aux types de l'académie qui à côté étaient des petits joueurs… et maîtrisaient leur force pour nous faire apprendre sans danger.

Mais là on ne jouait plus.

Là, le danger pouvait me tuer.

Je risquais ma vie, comme ça, à peine sorti du quartier principale, à deux pas de chez moi.

Je risquai ma vie contre ces imbéciles de prisonniers.

Et il enchaîna, plusieurs fois : il releva sa lame et l'abatis sur moi. J'étais fasciné par son regard, par ses yeux injectés de sang, par son sourire blafard, par la lumière presque angélique qui régnait autour de nous, par toutes les petites particules malades qui dansaient autour de nos corps en mouvements.

Le prisonnier finit par me toucher violemment au bras en déchirant une partie de ma tunique et m'écorcha une bonne partie du poignet d'un revers de main. La douleur était incroyable, tellement forte, et si inattendue. J'eus l'impression de perdre tout contrôle de mon corps quelques instants. Des étincelles parcoururent mon champ de vision.

Et puis j'eus un grand moment d'angoisse.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais enfoncé mon épée dans son ventre, assez profondément pour le traverser de part en part.

« Je… »

Daléan avait déjà terminé son boulot avec les autres, il venait de faire tomber le corps du barbu au sol, comme une petite poupée que l'on laisse choir lascivement.

« Je n'ai… » Que je continuai à répéter face au prisonnier qui tremblait et faisait vibrer ma lame et mes mains dans le même écho morbide.

« Puisse tous les cerbères de l'enfer te trouver et te vider de tes entrailles, porc ! » Cracha l'homme en bavant su sang sur mon uniforme. « Que tu crèves ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Je retirai soudainement mon épée de son corps et fermai les yeux devant l'horrible spectacle que nous avions fais moi et Daléan.

* * *

Ils étaient au sol, tous les trois gigotant plus ou moins en rythme, leurs yeux écarquillés dans les cieux vides, cherchant mais en vain un moyen de se faire humain pour les ultimes secondes. Ils se débattaient ainsi contre leur souffle, et je revis dans ces mouvements saccadés les poissons des docks que l'on entassait sur les pierres mornes au petit matin. Les queues frétillantes et leurs gosiers entachés de sang frais, couronnés d'une petite tige de basilic vert, comme si leur viande allait se périmer immédiatement par le contact de l'air. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes où tout semblât se figer et dans un même rictus facial, ils se turent pour ne plus laisser que des béances sur leurs visages.

Je me reculai maladroitement, manquant de tomber en arrière, Daléan me soutenu avec ses bras puissants :

« Quoi vous arrive…, Gen ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un mort ? »

« Je… Non… » J'expirai avec difficulté. « Laissez-moi un instant… » Dis-je en donnant un coup sur mon bras blessé, histoire de calmer la douleur.

Daléan souleva ma main et sortit immédiatement une trousse de soin de mon petit sac. J'avais envie de le repousser, de lui dire que cer n'était pas nécessaire, mais je me laissais faire malgré tout. Une autre douleur occupait mes pensées.

Et puis je senti mon estomac de soulever, j'avais beau me détourner des cadavres, plus je les fuyais, plus ils me rattrapaient de leur présence morbide, de leurs cris infinis, j'en avais la nausée, et plus aussi mon intérieur me criait tout le mal que je venais de faire.

« Ce ne sont que des prisonniers, des meurtriers… » Je murmurai à moi-même, m'effondrant au sol.

Daléan tenta de me redresser, je lui fis comprendre que rien ne pourrait me relever dans l'immédiat aussi il s'accroupit avec moi sur la poussière. Les fumées du combat virent bientôt tout envahir autour de nous et nous enveloppèrent de leur gris charbonneux :

« Il faut pas rester là. » Dit calmement mon compagnon.

« Je sais… Laissez-moi un instant. » J'avalais péniblement ma salive. « Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un, vous, non ? »

Daléan soupira e rangeant la trousse de soin (mon bras était maintenant bandé généreusement) :

« Je ne sais plus… »

Ma tête était immobile, vissée à son tronc de chair et n'en bougeait plus. Dans ma bouche, un goût de sang de plus en plus prononcé.

« Tu veux dire que tu en as trop tué… »

« Non… »

Daléan se tourna alors vers moi. Il avait un regard d'un tel calme, si reposé, si scintillant :

« Je ne sais plus parce que… dans notre tribu, j'ai vu beaucoup de gens mourir. » Il fit une longue pause. « Mais est-ce que les regarder mourir cela revient au même que de les tuer… ? Si cela est vrai, alors je suis un grand tueur. »


End file.
